


Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“好了，我有一个问题。哦，但是你不是必须得回答。虽然我觉得不回答本身也是一种回答，你懂的……”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210581) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



1

“那是你从1945年以来的第一个吻吗？”

 

“不是，”Rogers说着，视线从路上移开，转头盯着她。“我95岁了，但我不是死人，”但是如果他以为这个问题就这么结束了；好吧，他根本不了解她。Natasha发现，套出Rogers私人信息的最佳时机，就是当他全神贯注专心做别的事的时候。比如执行任务时（没有致命危险的状况下），或者开车的时候（尽管有时候他看起来想直接停车走到大街上）但是最好的时间段，她发现，是在他们练习拳击，或者运动的时候，爬山、剑道、壁球。

 

Rogers的壁球打得相当好，Natasha转身朝向他，在发球线上打出球，然后套他的话，“说起来你曾经吻过谁，Rogers？”Steve看着她，吃了一惊，差点被迎面而来的球砸中脸，“5比4”，她微笑着宣布。

 

这一球之后，他开始心烦意乱，用球拍挑起球，然后怒视她，“不关你的事，”然后发了个高吊球，好让她跑到后半区接球，他们气喘吁吁地打球，球拍挥舞着，巧妙地避开对方。问题是，Rogers从不撒谎——他说了他曾经亲吻过某个人，那么他一定是，但是神盾局曾经严密地监视Rogers，自从他从冰里解冻以来，他从来没有跟任何一个人保持过性方面的，浪漫的，甚至社交上的联系——事实上，Rogers的生活如此贫乏，监视他的任务被认为是个好差事：活儿太轻松了。Natasha曾经决心帮他介绍一两位女士——Rogers会喜欢的那种，或者干脆是那种能推倒他来一发的那种，也许那不算最糟糕的状况。无意义的性也不是毫无价值，她认为；他不该在尝试之前就直接拒绝。

 

但是那依然没解开谜团，关于Rogers曾经吻过谁——此时她想起了Tony上次的圣诞聚会，那次聚会近乎狂欢（圣诞音乐爆炸一般，到处都是松树枝和槲寄生，成堆的牡蛎，20英尺（6米）高的树，上面挂满了复仇者小雕像），大家都醉酒狂欢，大吃大喝，尽情跳舞。有人，尖叫着大笑着，撞倒了香槟塔——就在那时Natasha决定到此为止准备回家了——但是Steve还在那儿。她以为他早就离开了，这地方到处都是人，她想象不出他会喜欢这个。但是槲寄生；那里漫地都是——一定会伴随嬉闹式的亲吻和索求。

 

她停下来，不管从身边飞过去的球，屏住呼吸说，“是圣诞节那天吗？”

 

Rogers盯着她，脸因为运动而发红，他低下头，手里不停地转着球拍，“我——当我还在USO（美军慰问协会）的时候，那里有很多女孩，歌舞女郎——尽管你得多加小心——但是每个访问的镇上都有许多女孩，不计其数。所有男人……”Rogers握着球拍的手绷紧了，“所有男人都去海外奔赴战场了。”

 

她扬起眉毛，“所以你成了全国最有资格的男人。”

 

Rogers眯起眼睛盯着她，“Bucky也那么说，是啊，我是纽约最后一个有资格的男人，然后他们把我赶上路去巡回，和几百万几百万的女孩子一起。”

 

“真是好机会。”Natasha假笑，她可没想到这个，“你这个狡猾的家伙，所以你——”

 

“我什么都没做，”Rogers激烈地说。“几乎都是被迫。我是说，刚开始的时候，这很让人兴奋，”他承认，“所有的女士都来接近你，想趁机吻你，摸你，还有别的，”他尴尬地继续，“特别是，——我是说，以前没有女孩子愿意看我第二眼。”Rogers笑起来，有点刺耳。“实际上，是没有女孩子愿意看我一眼。所以我是说，我——我曾经有过一两次，”Natasha脸上的笑容僵住了，这不是她希望听到的幸福故事。“那不是……”他皱起眉头，“我是说，那很好，但是，我不知道，那不是我。”

 

“总之，”Rogers转身，捡起球，然后在手里抛起，“Tony的Party跟那个很像，一堆人，陌生人，全都想接近你，因为——我不知道。他们大概也不知道自己想要什么。一堆女士亲吻我——因为槲寄生，我猜——然后我跟其中一位在安静的角落，让事情再升级一点点。我封闭太久，我以为会不一样。但是不行，她很好，”Rogers说，把球在木地板上来回弹，“她真的很好，即使在我说自己不得不离开的时候。”

 

他装作要发球，然后瞪她，“还有别的要问吗？”他可以感觉到他的恨意在消散，他回答了问题，但是他讨厌那些问题。

 

“我喜欢了解事情，”她简短地回答。

 

“是啊，”Rogers说，然后猛地一记扣球。

 

2

 

她第二次的问题是——“你会跟Peggy结婚吗，如果当初事情——”Rogers挥舞着球拍跨过球场，“我不跟你玩了。”

 

她可不会被别人的情绪左右，她通常都能利用这一点。“但是——”

 

“马上，”Rogers硬邦邦地说，“在一个该死的——”然后他急转身，抓起毛巾，朝男士休息间去了。她一点也不担心，只是跟在他背后冲进去，然后里面几个家伙跳起来，抓起毛巾盖上，四散逃跑。她翻了个白眼：没有她没见过的。Rogers手叉在胯上，对她怒目而视，一脸的不赞成。

 

“你跟她是在欧洲遇见的吗？”她继续。

 

Rogers看上去很不耐烦，腋下也湿透了。“我跟她在新泽西遇见，在我训练的地方，她出现了。我——你见过她的照片，在墙上。”

 

她见过。“是的，她和HowardStark。其他人是谁？”

 

Rogers的眼神移开了，“Philips上校，Chester Philips。他想让我待在实验室，想复制血清。我去欧洲是因为Brandt议员——他把我放到USO里面，然后我发现Bucky……”Rogers缓慢地摇摇头，沉浸在自己的回忆当中。“是Peggy教会我我能做到更多。她信任我。多亏了Peggy……”

 

Natasha皱眉，她肯定错过了什么东西，“等等，Bucky呢？”

 

“嗯？”Rogers扬起眉毛，他只听到一半。“也许他会和一位女士结婚；他大有选择的余地，不像我。Bucky总是有一圈女孩子围着，总是有一堆女孩子在槲寄生下面等他，他总是——”他发现了她皱着眉头盯着自己，“你呢，”他开始紧张地说，“我不知道你在问什么，”然后他站起身去淋浴了，Natasha坐在那儿，想弄清楚他回答的问题。

 

3

“你爱上他多久了？”她问，Rogers看都没看她一眼，只是打开吉普车的转向灯，然后在最近的出口进入主干道。她知道Steve有些事情瞒着她，不过现在她知道那是什么了。

 

她曾经以为她理解他们。从孩提时代的朋友，当然，但那是小孩子的玩意儿：Rogers和Barnes一起上了战场。那种牵绊，那种悲痛——她知道那对男人来说会有多大影响，所以她毫不意外Steve和Sam Wilson来往，Sam失去了他的同伴，她还知道，Steve会时不时地去VA（退休军人管理局）看Sam，安静坐在后排，不说话，只是专注地听。

 

甚至当有一天Sam打电话过来，请她过去一趟，她也没太吃惊。因为Rogers受了严重打击，因为一个二十岁的伊拉克老兵，他的腿被一颗临时炸弹炸飞，之后艰难地生存下来，但在退伍之后，他请求自己的好兄弟杀了自己。那位老兵拒绝和Sam还有任何人讲话，但是不知为何，他和Rogers坦露心胸，然后他解开衬衣纽扣，露出一片巨大的，看上去分外狰狞的纹身，那覆盖了整个胸膛和手臂：我爱你兄弟，每一笔都精心刻着，等着我，还有他朋友的名字，日期，一幅折叠的旗子，一只头盔，一双靴子，血液，火焰——算不上多么伟大的艺术品，但是充满了令人恐惧的真诚：这个他唯一能表达的方法。Rogers看到这幅纹身就落泪了，然后那位老兵也开始哭，他们手挽着脖子，说了很久很久。

 

“他比治疗犬有用多了，”Sam疲倦地说，“但是我得送这个人回家，我希望你去送送Rogers，”所以她去了，然后打听Rogers的情况，带他回家。在车上，她试着问了几个问题，但是他没在听。他只说了一句，“我连想纹身都做不到，我甚至不能留疤，”然后他看着窗外，一路上都在沉默。

 

这些她都能理解：Rogers遭受了巨大的伤痛，这种伤痛很可怕，但这种感情并不稀奇——甚至可以说乏味。这种伤痛甚至在另外一场战争，另外一个国家，另外一个世纪的孩子身上都能找到。失去了一位同胞，失去了一位伙伴，失去了一位战友。

 

但是当她跟随Rogers去意大利-奥地利边境，去寻找冬日战士，Steve发现了隐藏的九头蛇基地，1944年偶然发现James Barnes的巡逻队曾经在那里驻扎——纳粹的该死之处在于，他们组织如此严密，直到现在那里还保留着一个箱子，上面贴着打字机打印的标签，里面是Barnes的私人物品，还有他们的职员记录，任务报告，军火清单，工资存单。Rogers当即精神崩溃了，在她面前，他艰难地坐在地板上，啜泣着翻着那个厚纸箱。悲痛，她料到了，她走开了一会儿，给他一点空间，但还是留心看着他。但是，当Steve把脸埋进一块海军蓝布料——那是一件外套？——突然之间，她明白了，事情没那么简单。因为出现了一些明显的——发自内心的——Rogers抓住那件外套，呼吸它的气息，他怀念的不只是他的朋友，那个人，那个士兵，而是曾经在外套下的那副身体。她盯着他，震惊地想：天啊，他爱他。

 

Rogers不想扔下箱子，即使在他努力把Barnes的东西都搬进来之后。他想到处带着它，艰难地放在自己身边。她给了他一点时间，好让他收拾好自己——也许还不够，事实最终证明了这一点。现在，他们面前出现一家酒店，科尔蒂纳丹佩佐的品特奇萨酒店，就在阿尔卑斯山脚下——这是个太过美丽的地方，不应该离这些苦痛这么近。她感受着内心的苦涩，那里应该有放牧人的小屋，旅行者们也许就从Barnes的墓穴上滑雪经过——那甚至不是她的朋友，不只是朋友。

 

Rogers把吉普开到一处站台，天气很冷，即使是在车内，她也可以看到自己呼出的气体。“我不想开车了，”他说，“我撑不下去了，我太累了，”接着他说，“从我出生开始，从我能够呼吸以来，”然后他下了车子，走到后面，拿出箱子。Natasha这才明白他是在用自己知道的最好的方式回答她的问题。

4

两天后，他们找到了Barnes，在波兰境内一处基地的地下洞穴，那个地方是他们从那个箱子里藏着的破碎的地图上找到的。——Rogers拥有很强的第六感，当他们从腐烂的金属大门跳落到地面，他就立刻感觉到了，“他在这儿，”Rogers屏住呼吸说，“我感觉得到，”Natasha拔出枪，因为，该死，也许他真的在这儿。

 

他的确——冬日战士倒在行军床的一边，在铁栅栏围着的牢房里。牢房的门大开着。他的眼睑颤动着，然后抬头看向Rogers，挣扎着抬起戴着手套的手——Natasha明白过来他在说停下，她看出来冬日战士金属臂上闪烁的红色信号，和墙上的一处灯光呼应——尽管她抓住Rogers之后，他差点转过身给她一拳。“等等，”她咬紧牙关，“这房间接了电线，他被困住了。”

 

Rogers的眼睛睁大了，当他回头看的时候，但是现在他能看清楚了——门虽然大开着，但门口的空气中显出模糊的波浪，那意味着存在某种电流，一种防御力场。Natasha走到墙边——那有一座计算机控制台——她不认识那种界面——开始研究它。这应该是整个基地的构成部分，她明白，必须按照次序依次关闭——冬日战士金属臂上的归航信标胁迫他来到这里；超音速共鸣器确保他在信号源十二英尺范围内活动；外面再用电路监禁他。讽刺的是——当她关闭开关的时候，她想——他被胁迫回到的地方设备早已被废弃——天知道这机器有多古老；它看上去来自苏维埃。

 

“快点，”Rogers紧张地说，当她在每个装置上敲来敲去的时候。“拜托，求你——”信号灯转成绿色的那一瞬间，他就立刻冲进门，落在冬日战士身边冰冷的混凝土地面上，他小心翼翼地将他扶起。Natasha转身，一只手握住枪，冬日战士抓住Rogers的肩膀，喃喃自语，“Steve……”——如果说她之前担心过Rogers会崩溃，现在他不用了，因为Rogers完全忙昏了头：“Bucky，你受伤了吗？你能站起来吗？你最后一顿饭是什么时候吃的？”——当她看到地上散落一地的空罐头盒，她才明白最后一个问题，地上一个打开的罐头盖子正滴落着生锈的液体。

 

“我能站起来，”Barnes说，但是他身上脏兮兮的，脸色苍白，身形虚弱。“我很好，我——”Natasha立刻反应过来，从Rogers拉着Barnes的不经意的姿势，从Barnes试图站起身的时候，前额靠在Rogers肩膀上，不自觉地黏在他身上的姿势，像喝醉酒一样，Natasha明白了，他们是那种彼此水乳交融的情侣，侵略性地占有彼此身体的那种。这不是幻想中的柏拉图，军营诗歌。他们对彼此的身体相知甚深。

 

Rogers拉起Barnes的胳膊环在自己脖子上，自己的手臂揽住Barnes的腰，“我们现在就离开这儿，”他说，但是Barnes已经在他怀里半昏过去了。

 

*

 

空运，转机，一次，两次，三次，直到最后一趟Stark工业的直升机，不管有多少紧急救护医师和医生来专心照顾Barnes，Rogers都拒绝离开半步，他始终待在Barnes一臂范围内，，他摆出一副坚决的姿态，不为所动，用自己一贯的礼貌拒绝，“抱歉我不能走开。”

 

他们最终到了复仇者大厦，当时Rogers躺在Barnes的床上，而Barnes身上连接着机器和电线。Rogers显然已经对别人的那些臆想毫不在乎了，如果说他在乎过的话。这种依恋不是Rogers单方面的，Barnes在他身边蜷着身子，手指抓着Rogers的T恤布料，好像他担心Rogers会趁自己睡着的空隙消失一样。Rogers无法走开，即使他打算这么做，这并不是说他想要走开。

 

事实上，Natasha从未见过Rogers这么快乐过：他以前脸上经常出现的紧张和憔悴都消散了。他坐在那儿，背靠着床头板，读着一本书，Barnes在他身边安静地睡着了，他甚至在看见Natasha进来的时候，手上带着一束花，他都没有生气。

 

“他怎么样？”她低声问。

 

Rogers脸上浮现自然的笑容，“状况很好，”他看着Barnes说，“他很好。”

 

“有新消息吗？”

 

“没有，但是会好起来的，他们说——他得排出一大堆各种各样的毒素，但是他每天都在变好，”Natasha很高兴听到这个。最初的那几天，Barnes看起来简直濒临死亡，之后他像是喝醉似的，晕眩不定：对他来说世界不停旋转。他现在看起来好多了：他睡得很平静，脸色开始恢复。

 

他的金属臂拉着Rogers，也许任何一个善良的人都不会利用这一点，但是她不是。“我还是不明白，你知道的，你跟他之间，还有Peggy。”她遗憾地笑，“你说你会跟Peggy结婚。”

 

即使这样，Rogers的心情似乎也没被影响，他摇着头，笑着说，“你真是残酷。”

 

Natasha的笑容扩大了，“嘿，谢谢！”

 

“现在……问别人的私生活已经不再是件无礼的事了吗？”Rogers翻了个白眼，把书签放好，合上书。“我很少问这方面的信息。”

 

“朋友之间不算无礼，”她回答，拿起一把椅子坐在床边。“我想知道你全部的事情。”

 

“我不了解你任何事情。”Rogers回答。

 

“那是因为你什么都不问，”那是真的，他从来不问她私人方面的事情。

 

“是的，因为那很没礼貌，”Rogers说。

 

“礼貌跟文化角度相关，”Natasha耸耸肩，“是他？还是她？”

 

他把书放到一边，“是他，也是她。”他叹气，“我真难以置信，你居然问这个……”

 

“要知道，如果你同时拥有一位男朋友和一位女朋友，那也没关系，”Natasha告诉他，“现在我们有所有的词汇表，”他被她的话震住了，她挑起眉毛，满脸疑问。

 

“不是——”Rogers盯着他，“那时候不一样，所有事情都不一样。”

 

她歪头看向Barnes，他挨着Steve的膝盖睡着。“看上去没什么不同。”

 

“但是那时候的确是，Bucky——我不能离开Bucky。Peggy——完全不同。”

 

“但是你会和她结婚，你说过的，”Natasha紧追不舍。

 

“当然，如果她答应我，”Rogers澄清，“但是那不会改变——”他看上去忽然很沮丧。“瞧，Bucky在追求一个女孩，Marianne，他很可能会跟她求婚，如果战争没有——她很好，你知道吗？Marianne。我喜欢她——她也喜欢我：Bucky绝对不会和一个不喜欢我的女孩结婚。那就是，那就是事情本来该成为的样子。”

 

Natasha怀疑地摇着头，“但是事情会怎么样呢？你会跟Peggy结婚，然后在某个地方买栋小房子，然后Barnes会成为你们的邻居，时不时过来喝酒，玩牌，就像某些……”她停下了，皱起眉头，像是某些五十年代的故事。Rogers盯着她，眼神里没有讽刺，当然，那原本应该是他们的五十年代。他和Barnes会在周末在车库聚聚，喝喝啤酒，一起修理旧汽车的引擎。他会想着他们两个人——他计划过他们两个人——他从来没有想过Bucky会和一个不喜欢我的人结婚。

 

Rogers抬头看着空中，他在回想过去。“是啊，我猜，”他犹豫不定地说，“我是说，我们没想过那么多，没想过会发生的每件事——但是我猜那会是将来要发生的事情。”

 

“嗯，”Natasha坐下，开始思考，直到此时，她才发现那个男人已经醒了，JamesBuchanan Barnes一直安安稳稳地靠着Rogers的左边身子，但是她可以看到一只黯淡的蓝眼睛在注视她。尽管他什么都没说，那个时候，总之。

 

5

 

“他在胡说八道，”Barnes之后告诉她，“跟Steve说话的时候你得留个心眼——他全部都是在胡说八道，而且他大部分时间根本不知道事情的真相，”当Rogers猛地回头看他，眉毛挑起的时候，“我爱你，但是你说的都是屁话。”

 

“什么？”Rogers抗议，“我说的什么是——？”

 

Barnes咬着下唇，“我从来没想跟那女孩结婚，Steve。”

 

“你在说什么？”Rogers说，“我就在那儿，你说——”

 

“我在撒谎，我说这个好让你跟Peggy结婚。”

 

Rogers看上去目瞪口呆，“但是，但是你为什么——”

 

“我跟女孩约会，好让你也去约女孩子。”Barnes看着Natasha：“在那个年代你也可以那么做——保持单身，如果你谈的恋爱次数够多的话，太多男人想安顿下来。”他回头看Steve，“然后我说了那些，想让你跟Peggy结婚。因为Peggy很特别，你对你很好，我不想你错过她，因为——”他的下巴颤抖着，“你知道的。”

 

Rogers凝视着Bucky，像是他以前从未见过他。即使是在Barnes还是冬日战士的时候——在桥上，在航母上——Rogers也没用那种目光看着他。

 

Barnes转身朝向Natasha，“他从来都不是同性恋，不像我。他只是因为瘦小，所以女孩子们不在意他。但是我知道总有一天他会遇见一个人，然后他真的遇见了。”他看向Rogers，又重复了一次，几乎是在挑衅，“你真的遇见了。而且她很好，所以我是对的——”Natasha还没反应过来发生了什么，Rogers挥起拳头，狠狠地给Barnes的嘴上来了一拳。

 

“哇哦，”Natasha眨眨眼，“事情发展太快了。”

 

Barnes擦着下巴，“嘿，刚才那拳还不赖。”

 

“是啊，我可是算好的，”Rogers回答，然后Barnes冲向他，他们打起架来就像两个青春期的男孩子，只不过动静大了点，他们撞上——然后完全弄碎了玻璃茶几，还有Stark的整个独立式酒吧。“你没有权力！”Rogers吼着，他的嘴巴出血了。

 

“我有，该死，而且我一点也不内疚——孩子，难道不是吗，”Barnes抓起Steve的衣领，如果Rogers还是那个九十五磅的小个子，那一定很有效，但是现在不管用了。

 

“你没有，即使现在，”Rogers威胁着，几乎要把他压到墙上，此时，电梯门开了，Pepper Potts发出一声尖叫，“Steve Rogers！”他们两人不得不停下来，含糊地道歉，“抱歉。”

 

Pepper转身，睁大眼睛，看向Natasha，她只是耸耸肩。“事情有点失控，”她说。

 

Rogers气喘吁吁，尽管他控制着自己，但是无疑，他很愤怒。“那是我的选择。你没有权力帮我做决定，你这个混蛋——”

 

“好吧，的确是，所以你就忍着吧，”Barnes说，有点瓮声瓮气；他小心翼翼地摸着鼻子，那好像破了。“什么，你不打算跟Peggy结婚？你记得什么状况，我们不会注册，因为没有结婚用的瓷器——那会很可怕，悲惨，而且一团糟——”

 

Natasha点点头，低声说，“那个橱柜。”

 

“什么橱柜？”Barnes挖苦道，“我们很穷，我们没有该死的橱柜。”

 

Steve的嘴巴起作用了，“你不可能以为——”

 

“是，我能，我真的能，”Barnes还击。“老天，你的自尊，难以置信，真遗憾你只是一位超级士兵，没有如你所愿，成为所有人脑袋的终极控制者，但是我也有自己的想法，”Steve叹了口气，擦擦脸，说，“好吧，是的。”

 

“等等，这就完了？这句话有用？”Natasha问，Barnes耸耸肩。

 

“对我有用，”Barnes说，“他太自负，他需要受点教训。”

 

Steve抽搐了一下，带着一点点愧疚，然后对Pepper含糊地说，“我会更换那个——那个吧台。我很抱歉，”然后，他对Bucky急躁地说：“我有钱，而且第一次我不介意花这笔钱。我会每隔两周换次新吧台，就是为了享受揍你的脸。”

 

“好吧，也许你得省下来，”Barnes镇定地说，“那儿有托斯卡纳手制的大理石雕像。”他走到碎掉的吧台后面，回来的时候拿着两块包着冰的干毛巾。Rogers勉强地接过来。“瞧，一个人得前进，”Barnes说，“而另一个人就得后退。”他浅浅地笑，“你可以选择怎么做——我没有。”

 

“我也没有，你搞定一切的方式，”Rogers说，带着点苦涩。

 

Barnes的脸色黯淡了，他移开视线，“我深表同情，”他说，“相信我，”接着他起身想离开，但Steve拉住了他的胳膊。 

 

“但是你现在可以选择，对吗？所以现在选，”Rogers说，然后，他更加悲哀地说，“现在选择我，”但Barnes只是皱起嘴唇，然后，他的嘴唇变成了一个歪斜的，邪恶的笑容。

 

“对不起，”他拖长音调，慢慢地摇着头，“但是对你我从来就没有任何选择，”Rogers只是伸出手，像是那句话毫无意义，然后他们的嘴唇碰到了一块儿，像呼吸一样自然。他们亲吻着仿佛他们拥有彼此。

 

当他们分开的时候，Rogers不好意思地扫了Natasha一眼，她憋出一个笑容，“所以，”她取笑，“那是你1945年来的第一个吻吗？”Barnes没看她，他模糊地回答，“唔，说真的，也许吧，嗯，我想这是第一个。”


End file.
